Down In Flames
by Rogue187
Summary: SLASH ONESHOT TONY/JETHRO It's going to be forever, or it's going to go down in flames! I couldn't help it I just had to write this it was rolling around in my head. The end is kind of a twist from what the rest of the story is, sorry I kind of have a flair for the dramatic.


**Down In Flames  
>ONESHOT SLASH TONYGIBBS**  
><strong>By: Rogue187<br>**_There will be major character deaths_

Tony smiled wickedly at Jethro grabbing his hand and leading him up the steps. Once he found the bedroom Tony made quick work of both their clothes. Nothing between them Tony fell back onto the bed pulling Jethro on top of him once on the bed Tony flipped them. Tony straddled Jethro's hips and rubbed himself against Jethro and they both moaned. Tony fell forward and stole a kiss, Jethro reached up and wrapped his hand in Tony's hair and pulled hard, Tony groaned and bit Jethro's lip in retaliation.

Tony felt the world tilt and realized that Jethro had flipped them again and he was on bottom. Tony smiled evilly up at Jethro and arched his back intentionally rubbing himself against Jethro again. Jethro narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tony's wrists in both his hands and held them above his head pining them to the bed, he then angled his hips down against Tony's arch, creating a delicious friction that had them both moaning.

Tony felt exhilarated from the fight for dominance between them, neither of them giving in to the other. For every move Tony made Jethro had one ready for retaliation just the same vice versa. It was hot, it was hard, it was sex, it was mad, and it was exactly what Tony wanted. Tony felt something click and felt a cold metal against his left wrist, looking up he saw that his mind had wondered and in his distraction Jethro had cuffed his right hand to the head of the bed. Tony looked back up at Jethro with a raised eyebrow, Jethro just smiled coyly back down at him.

Tony then did a move that Jethro himself had taught him and flipped them where he was back on top even with his hand cuffed to the head of the bed. Just as he was reaching down under the pillow that he saw Jethro's hand go knowing that was where the key was to the cuffs Jethro's phone rang. Tony glanced over at it and continued his decent kissing Jethro hoping to distract him from his hand searching for the key. Then suddenly Tony gasped as he felt a hand on his dick, sucking in a breach his mouth still hovered over Jethro's. Gripping the sheet Tony glared at Jethro, suddenly Tony's phone then went off.

"You gonna get that?" Jethro whispered into his mouth with an evil smile. Tony glared at him and looked over at his phone that was next to Jethro's. Reaching over Tony snatched up his phone and looked at his caller ID. Sighing he hit answer.

"DiNozzo." Tony said more short then he usually is on the phone.

"Yeah ok, I'll call him probie. Call Bishop we'll be in in a bit." With that Tony cut the connection and threw the phone on the ground next to his jeans. Groaning in annoyance he fell atop Jethro chest to chest, feeling the other man breath. Tony felt movement and soon he had use of his right hand again. Soon Tony's mouth was being plundered by Jethro as he was being flipped back onto his back. Before he could react or respond Jethro jumped up from the bed and was already putting clothes back on. Tony groaned again and threw an arm over his eyes.

Both dressed and downstairs Tony and Jethro grabbed the freshly made coffee that Tony had thought to start real quick while putting his clothes back on, hoping around with one sock on. Finishing buttoning his suit jacket he went to reach for his cup of coffee when suddenly he was pushed into the fridge. His mouth being thoroughly explored Tony moaned into the kiss he reached down and grabbed Jethro's ass pulling him into him.

"We'll finish this later." Jethro said when he pulled back.

"Promises, promises." Tony said back.

"We will be finishing this later." Jethro said again his hand that was in Tony's hair tightening, Tony smiled.

"Well you better keep that promise marine, but right now we gotta get to work." Tony said with a wink.

Screaming louder then what a voice should scream with a crack in it was heard from a house, a house that was usually very quiet. Things being smashed into walls could be heard from the street, breaking, screaming, and crying. Inside the house Jethro fell to the floor, the remains of the house innards surrounding him in shards of his broken heart. Going through this pain the first time was hell, going through it a second time was the death of him. Flicking the lighter on, he dropped it watching as the gasoline that he had already flung everywhere ignited. He watched as everything he knew reminded him of his loved ones went up in flames. He fell back against the wall and let his pain bleed out of him in waves. Slowly closing his eyes, the smoke of the fire taking him before the flames even reached him. The last thing that crossed his mind, the promise he never kept.

_"We will be finishing this later."_

_ "Well you better keep that promise marine."_


End file.
